Honor and Self
by Flash.Asuna
Summary: Mulan's birthday seems to be overlooked, even by herself.


** This short piece is a birthday present for my best friend, Apple Lani, who writes "I'll Make a Deputy Out of You." For 21 years, we've written together, gotten into trouble together and fangirled together. We've seen each others' bad relationships and good ones and for the next 21+ years, we'll still be the sisters that we never wanted but could never get rid of. This one's for you, buddy. Happy Birthday, Appo.**

* * *

_**Honor and Self**_

The spring sun beat down on Mulan's shoulders as she rode down the street on Mushu. The residents of Storybrooke had long since become used to her patrols on horseback, no longer drawing attention as the horse's hooves clopped on the pavement. The day had been quiet; no calls or even a single traffic stop. Although there was no doubt that Mulan and Mushu couldn't run down a speeding car.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold," Mulan greeted the elder man as he opened the door to his shop.

Gold turned around with a wry smile. "I suppose it starts that way," he answered. "Morning patrols?"

"Yes, sir," she answered. "The traffic around the school was quite smooth today and it's been quiet."

"I don't particularly care," he grumbled in response. Without another word, Gold retreated into his shop.

Mulan shrugged and continued down the street. Interactions with Mr. Gold were always minimal and short lived. He wasn't much for conversation and she hardly had anything to say to the trickster anyways.

A tickle struck the edge of her nose as the pollen in the air passed through. She wiggled her nose to try and relieve it, only to cause more discomfort. The sneeze finally took over and Mushu snorted in response.

"I did not have this problem in the forests. The air here is far too polluted with strange smells." Mulan argued to her horse. Mushu snorted again. "Well, of course it doesn't bother you. You were born in this land, Mushu."

They continued down the road, passing the small shops and people on the street. They waved to Mulan in friendly passing as if it were just another day.

To anyone else, it would be. Even for Mulan, the day held little significance. Although it was her birthday, the importance was lost to her. Once a year, Mulan would simply reminisce on her childhood and think of her parents and village. The large provincial home of a war hero, Fa Zhou, who had fought valiantly in the Emperor's Army, was rich with natural beauty for a young girl to enjoy. It was this time of year that Mulan recalled the blossoming cherry trees and the way the pink petals would litter the ground like pastel colored snow.

As a child, her mother instructed her in the ways of a bride. Pouring tea, cooking, sewing, how to host company and the like. All of which held little interest to Mulan. There was scant time for a girl to celebrate unnecessary things like a birthday. There was more honor in celebrating weddings, births and war victories, even less for a female than if she had been born a boy.

Although she loved her mother, she admired her father, his strength and strong will. She would sneak away at times, to play with fallen sticks as if they were swords and to peek at her father's training to mimic later in her room. Through her own strength, she was able to beat any of the village boys at games and physical challenges; learning from a young age that a woman needed to work ten times harder than a man to achieve anything other than bearing sons.

Mulan's flashback was interrupted as she passed Granny's Diner to find the doors shut and the Sorry, We're Closed sign hanging in the window. She glanced down at her watch. It was only half past ten. This was strange, considering that Granny should be open for the early lunch rush. She dismounted from Mushu and approached the doors to peek inside. The blinds were drawn and the restaurant was dark. She didn't recall Aurora or Ruby mentioning that the diner would be closed. She knocked on the door firmly.

"Granny?" she called out, hoping her voice would carry through the glass.

Mulan knocked a few more times with no answer. Rustling from around the corner drew her attention away as Granny emerged from the bushes that bordered the inn and the diner.

"Don't let your panties get all bunched up! I'm coming! Can't you read the sign? We're clo- oh, Mulan. Good morning." Granny said. She looked around the area but only saw Mulan and Mushu. "What can I help you with? We're doing some renovation work today, so I'm sorry I can't get you any cocoa or a bearclaw."

"Worry yourself not, Granny. I only feared there was trouble. It is unusual for the establishment to be closed at this time of day." Mulan replied reassuringly.

Granny looked around nervously for a moment, then busied her hands with wiping dirt from them on her working dress. "No, nothing to worry about at all. Like I said, we're having some work done. Had to shut down the fridge. Can't serve any food without a working fridge. Things will be back to normal tomorrow."

Mulan nodded. "Good luck with the work, then. Have a fine day, Granny." She waved to the older woman before turning back the way she came to Mushu. Once she was mounted on her horse, they continued down the road. "Still, it was very strange, Mushu. I wonder why Aurora did not mention it." Mushu snorted. The warrior snorted in response and shrugged. "No I suppose I do not need to be aware of everything. I just thought it would be nice to be informed. I suppose dinner there with Aurora this evening is out of the question."

Mulan returned to her musings seeing as there wasn't a lot going on in town. It was nearing lunch time and the end of her patrol. Since she wouldn't be able to go get lunch at Granny's, she thought of where else she could go. As she reached the police station, she found Regina and Emma loading boxes into the Mayor's car.

"Hello, Sheriff, Madame Mayor." she said, announcing her arrival. "Do you need any assistance?"

Emma spun around, purposely leaning on the car to avoid revealing the boxes. "Oh, hey Mulan. I think we're fine. Just taking some holiday decorations to storage."

The warrior peeked past Emma into the trunk and narrowed her eyes. The boxes in the trunk were decorated in blue and red papers, golden trim with multi-colored ribbons. She tilted her head slightly and shrugged. "I am unfamiliar with yuletide festivities, but it is spring. Why are you taking the decorations out now?"

Regina sighed, "Well, they've been sitting in a storage closet in City Hall for several months and since it was so quiet today, I insisted that Emma and her father help out clearing some of this mess." She shut the trunk before Mulan could look into it again. "If you don't mind, Deputy, I'd like to take care of this before the sun sets. We don't particularly have time to chit chat in the parking lot."

"Of course, Madame Mayor. I apologize for the interruption." Mulan nodded, somewhat dejectedly and returned on her course.

Emma frowned, "You didn't have to be that harsh, Regina."

"Emma, if you want things to work out the way we planned, then there's no room for being... well, like your mother." Regina said, taking her keys out of her jacket pocket.

The Sheriff rolled her eyes, "This is what I get for letting the snake out of her cage."

"Careful, Miss Swan."

"Yes, ma'am."

After making her lunch at home, Mulan found herself at the library. She hadn't seen Aurora or her friends all day. She had hoped that although she never celebrated her birthday in her village, she would at least get the opportunity to experience it in this world. She had attended Regina's birthday, which Emma had insisted on. Ruby's birthday involved drinking and she enjoyed herself at Aurora's birthday when they watched movies in the library on picnic blankets.

Mulan pulled on the door of the library and walked into the quiet space. There was no one at the desk and it seemed as if the entire building was empty.

"Hello?"

Rustling noise came from the back room as Belle stumbled through with a large box in her arms. Mulan set down her lunch bag and rushed forward to help the brunette.

"Oh, thank goodness, Ruby. I've been waiting for you to get here to help me with this! Honestly, we'll be late if I leave it all up to you!" she scolded.

Mulan took the box from Belle and smiled, holding the package with ease. "No, I am sorry, Belle. It is only I this afternoon."

"Oh! Mulan! I... I, uh.. wasn't expecting you. Could you set that on my desk?"

After setting the box down, Mulan held up her lunch. "I am sorry for intruding upon you, my friend. Unfortunately, Granny's is closed today. So I made something to eat and was hoping to enjoy it here with you. I am unable to locate Ruby or Aurora; Regina and Emma are busy with some storage project."

Belle bit her lower lip and frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, Mulan. I would love to have lunch with you, but I'm terribly busy today. I already had my lunch break earlier today."

"I do not understand, Belle. You work alone here."

"I... w-well, I mean, I set up my day so that I could get a lot of work done in the afternoon, so I ate early."

Mulan's shoulders dropped slightly. "I understand, Belle. I apologize for disrupting your day."

Belle watched with disappointment as Mulan quietly left the library.

As Mulan wandered around town, she passed many people but they all seemed busy. August and Marco were working together to put up a new store sign. Leroy and the other Dwarves sat together outside of a deli munching on sandwiches during their break from work. Ashley and Sean came out of a small shop pushing Alexandra in a stroller. Everywhere she looked, life was happening around her, but for the first time, Mulan felt as if the world stopped.

She sat down on a park bench and pulled out her lunch. Despite how simple it was, the small meal of steamed rice, chili green beans and tofu that reminded her of home. For a moment, she quietly thanked her mother for the lessons in the kitchen, although she wanted to go out into the garden and play.

As she picked out the last grains of rice with her chopsticks and began packing up her containers. Just as she stood up to head out back to the station, she

"Well, hello, Pongo." Mulan said with a smile while she pat the dalmatian on his head.

"Good afternoon, Deputy Fa. Thank you for drawing Pongo's attention. He sort of got away from me," Archie explained as he walked up to where Mulan had been sitting. "What are you doing out here alone?"

Mulan sat down again and sighed. "I was only having lunch. It seems that everyone is a bit busy, so it is wise to enjoy the calm nature of the park at this time of day."

Archie sat down beside her. "It seems there is something else bothering you. I know Regina reminds me about my 'psychology degree' but that doesn't mean I can't stop giving advice. Do you want to talk about it?"

Pongo sat himself in front of Mulan where she could absentmindedly pet his head. She looked down at the ground, considering how weak it may seem for her to speak to the therapist. "I... I suppose I am just feeling lonely, Archie. I am embarrassed to admit that it is my birthday and I was hoping to spend part of the day with my friends and my princess."

"I see," Archie replied sagely. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Mulan."

"It is dishonorable to glorify the birth of a female in my village. There is hardly any purpose to do it every year." Mulan stiffened her shoulders and sat up straight.

Although she held her head high, Archie could see past the facade. He smiled gently. "Mulan, I know your traditions are important to you, as is your honor. But you are a brave warrior who has redefined the role of a woman in your land. In this world, you don't have to have those stigmas anymore. If you would like to celebrate your birthday, all you need to do is tell your friends. It's important to enjoy the small things in life as well as the major achievements. Birthdays are important if you make it so."

"Please excuse my rudeness, Archie, but that is something I cannot do." Mulan stood up and picked up her lunch bag. "I must go make my afternoon rounds."

Archie looked up at the warrior and frowned. "Mulan, wait... why is it so wrong for a woman of your talents and ability to not enjoy life?"

"To honor myself would dishonor my father and mother."

"Would your unhappiness honor them, then? To not spend your life happily with the woman you love and the friends who want to celebrate those happy moments with you?"

Mulan stopped walking. "I will take your advice into consideration, Archie. Thank you." She left him there at the park, wondering if he had helped her or insulted her.

The evening began to set and Mushu was brushed, fed and already asleep in the stable by the time Mulan returned to the station. Like everywhere else in town, the offices were empty. A note from Emma was left on her desk, only adding to her solitude. Left early. Dinner with the family tonight. Thanks for locking up for me and David. -ES

Mulan sighed. It was time to go home, but she had no desire to move. She hadn't seen Ruby or Aurora all day and the brief moments she saw Regina, Emma and Belle felt as if they were just trying to get rid of her. She took out her phone and scrolled through her text messages. The device had been silent all day. Perhaps she had been wrong. It was fine to keep old traditions, but this world was a fresh start for everyone, including herself.

She began typing a mass text to Aurora, Ruby, Belle, Emma and Regina. Friends, as the day is ending, I realize I have been foolish. I do not wish to ignore my birthday another year. I wish to enjoy it as you all do, with friends and surrounded by love. I hope this message does not arrive too late. I would like to enjoy the evening with you. Anywhere.

Mulan set the phone down and stared at it. A minute went by and the device remained silent. Another minute, then five, then ten. For nearly half an hour, Mulan sat alone in the police station, staring blankly at her phone. It didn't move or light up. She sighed, resigned to wanting the day to end itself. Mulan stood up and put her jacket on, then stuffed her phone into her pocket. It was time to go home.

Just as she made sure her house keys were in her pocket, the station phone rang. She narrowed her eyes at it. It wasn't ringing on the emergency line, which would have automatically been redirected to her cellphone. This was a non-emergency call, clearly defined by the blinking light on the phone. She almost walked away from it, but what if she was wrong? What if the caller dialed the non-emergency number but wasn't thinking clearly? She couldn't risk it. If there was one good thing she could do on her birthday, she would do it.

Mulan reached for the receiver but before she could speak, Ruby's voice came clear across the line. "Mulan! Thank god you're still there. You have to come to Granny's! Hurry!"

"Ruby, please calm yourself. What is the matter?"

"No time to explain! Just hurry up!" Ruby pleaded. The click that announced the end of the connection was clear. Mulan replaced the phone on its receiver. From beneath her desk, she unlatched her sword. It wasn't something she normally carried, ever since she learned how to use a gun, but her sword was a gift from the Emperor and a treasured companion to the warrior. There was little time lost as Mulan rushed from the station to the familiar diner in town. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the target building ahead. The lights were on, unlike it had been in the day. Something was very strange. Mulan drew her sword as she neared the front of the diner.

She stopped and took a deep breath, prepared to fight and win. Mulan had no clue or could even begin to imagine what might be going on, but her friend sounded desperate and that was enough to tell the warrior that there was danger. For all she knew, Aurora could be in there as well. She gripped the handle of the door and looked up as the lights went out completely. Mulan forced herself through, though she found it surprising that the door gave way easily. It wasn't locked or barricaded and she wondered if it had been left open for her. More signs of a trap.

"Ruby?! Where are you?!" she called out into the darkness. A crashing noise came from the back hallway that led to the patio. Granny had been working on a garden and gazebo to add more seating to the restaurant. She followed the noise through the darkness as her eyes adjusted. It took but a brief second to become accustomed to the shadows of the diner. A figure moved at the end of the hallway and disappeared. "Stop!"

The intruder exited through the garden door and shut the door with a loud bang. Mulan pressed herself against the door, but found that it, like the front door, was not barricaded nor locked behind the intruder.

The garden was also shrouded in darkness. Now Mulan's eyes had to adjust to the level of moonlight that poured into the area. An assailant behind her snatched her sword from her hand. "Hey! Give that back!"

Suddenly, lights filled the garden. Hundreds of tiny white lights were strung across the area, bathing the entire garden in warm yellow light. A table of food and sweets sat against a hedge wall and small round tables were spread out across the garden. Mulan blinked a few times to tell her eyes to not freak out at the change of light again. Once her eyes fully regained focused, she realized her friends were standing below the gazebo. More than that, other people were in the garden that she didn't notice at first. Archie and Pongo, Snow, David, Hook, August and Marco. Even Mr. Gold stood off to the side, grumbling to himself. "What.. is all this?"

Aurora quickly walked through the garden to the Deputy and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Mulan." They were soon joined by Belle, Ruby and Regina.

"You.. did this for me?"

Ruby snorted and handed her a glass of champagne. "Barely. Do you know how hard it is to keep secrets from you?"

Mulan smiled, "I am glad that it is a difficult feat. I honor your trust, Ruby. Where is Sheriff Swan?" She sniffed the champagne, unsure of what to make of the bubbling concoction in her hand. Was it a potion? She couldn't be sure, but judging from how everyone else was drinking the mysterious liquid without conviction, it must be relatively safe.

"Right here." Emma answered from behind Mulan. She had been the one to snatch the warrior's sword. She handed it back to her with a grin. "Regina told us you were carrying that thing through the diner. Someone had to get it out of your hands before you tried to swing at one of us. Which wouldn't have been a problem if Ruby had just asked you to come to the diner instead of making it sound like an emergency!"

The wolf girl gave a toothy grin. "I got her here. I did my job."

Mulan frowned, "Madame Mayor, how did you know I was carrying my sword?"

"Hm?" Regina answered as she sipped her champagne. "Ah, of course. I suppose you'd like an explanation for that. The shadow you chased through the diner was simply this." She waved her hand, as she always did when she cast a spell and a small black creature with one singular eye for a head appeared, merely three feet in height.

"What is that?" Mulan asked curiously.

"Just a summon. A simple creature whose only task was to get your attention and report back to me. You almost took it's cute little head off with that sword of yours, however." Regina waved her hand again and the creature disappeared.

"I am sorry, Madame Mayor. I believed that there was danger. Please accept my apologies."

Regina shrugged, "It wasn't your fault, Mulan. Ruby should have been more careful about how she was going to get you here. Simply picking you up from the station would have sufficed."

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, "It's fine. Happy Birthday, Mulan. Aurora told us that you never celebrated your birthday before, so we decided that you should this year."

Mulan smiled. "Thank you, friends." She turned to Aurora and gently kissed the princess. "Thank you, my love. I would not have thought of this."

Aurora giggled for a moment, then put her hand on her hip in playful protest. She tilted her glass of champagne towards Mulan, "No, you wouldn't have thought of anything at all. Mulan, you always put me, our friends, and the entire town before yourself. Let us give back to you, at least for one day."

"Oh! Presents!" Ruby scuffled over to the table with the various boxes on it and pulled out a box wrapped in red and gold. "Here, Mulan. This one's from me. Open it! Open it!" she said excitedly as she bounced on her feet.

"Gifts? For me? I... I am unaccustomed to receiving gifts without having completed a task or a deed."

"Oh, good heavens, stop." Regina sighed. "Mulan, I will only say this once. You have done an exemplary job of keeping the town safe as Deputy. If you will not accept all of this as a birthday gift, then at least accept it as recognition for your hard work and dedication." The glare on Regina's face lasted for a moment before she smiled, just slightly at the young warrior.

"Thank you, Madame Mayor." Mulan took the gift from Ruby and carefully unwrapped the red paper. She looked at the box in her hands curiously, then opened the top. She grinned as she pulled out a new set of aviator sunglasses. "Thank you, Ruby. I shall wear them immediately."

Emma thrust a white and black decorated box towards Mulan. "This is from Regina and I. Since you liked mine so much, we got you your own," she explained as Mulan opened the carefully wrapped box to find a black leather jacket with red trim.

"Thank you, friends. I truly enjoy this."

For the rest of the night, the guests drank, laughed and gave Mulan their gifts of thanks. Marco and August had built her a wooden dummy to train on, while Granny and Belle had worked together to make desserts from Mulan's village. Even Mr. Gold, to thank Mulan for always ensuring that his shop was safe and well guarded, awarded her with an old world treasure; the Emperor's Seal.

The drinks were gone, the food boxed up or completely consumed, and the lights were being shut off one by one. Mulan walked alongside Aurora with a box full of gifts. Everyone had gone home

"Did you have fun, Mulan?" the princess asked.

"Yes, my lady. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I did not know birthdays were so invigorating." Mulan answered with a happy grin. "It was very pleasant. Belle and Granny did an excellent job at making my favorite treat as a child."

"Which one was that?" Aurora asked curiously.

"The fried balls of dough with sesame seeds and a red bean paste filling. My mother would make them frequently for me."

Aurora wrinkled her nose, "Hmm.. they aren't sweet enough for me. But I'm glad you liked it. I'm so relieved this went well today. Regina, Emma, Belle, Ruby and I have been trying to set this up as a surprise for you."

"I was definitely surprised, my love."

They stopped beneath a street lamp as they waited for the pedestrian sign to change. "I have not given you my gift yet," Aurora said quietly. "Can you.. put the box down for a second?"

Mulan's eyebrows became knitted together. "It is not necessary. You are more than enough for me and I truly do not need much else in this world beside you."

"Still," Aurora said with a smile, "I wanted to give you something as well." She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a small, narrow box. When she opened it, she pulled out a golden chain with a piece of sculptured blue jade at the end.

"Princess... that is jade... and blue is a rare color. More importantly, it is shaped into an eternal knot. There is... much to be said in this simple piece." Mulan said quietly.

"Belle helped me with it. Blue, for a calm, peaceful mind.. and the eternal knot, as a symbol of my eternal love and companionship to you. In my lands, a ring is tradition, but I wanted to show respect to your traditions as well." Aurora explained. She reached up and offered to place the necklace on the warrior.

Mulan turned around and lowered her head, pulling her hair to the side so Aurora could clasp the necklace together. She gently touched the jade and smiled. Once the necklace was secure, she turned around and placed a soft kiss upon Aurora's lips.

"Thank you, this is the greatest gift I have received. Not just the friendships and the celebration today, but this... this alone has made this the greatest day I have experienced."

Aurora smiled brightly, happy that her gift was well received. "Happy birthday, Mulan." They continued down the street to the apartment they shared. Mulan walked with a smile plastered on her face.

**-End-**


End file.
